


sceso dal cielo

by angelaxy



Series: Ave Atque Vale [2]
Category: Ave Atque Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: It was him,Leonardo— his voice, his gentle smile, and that deep chuckle he always did. Michiru heard those before, she saw him before.From heaven.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michiru
Series: Ave Atque Vale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861090
Collections: ~ My stories ~





	sceso dal cielo

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is highly self indulgent and may take a long while to update, depending on my inspiration~
> 
> _Important note: There are some different vamp lores_
> 
> There'll be other 'routes' for some suitors as well, some might be short, some might be long, who knows~  
> I'll slowly start the ones I have inspiration with. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he saved you after your fall  
> he accepted the truth of who you are  
> and your new life began  
> with him by your side

The night descended upon the mansion, accompanied with light downpour before it was worsening to a thunderstorm as time passed by. Another night Leonardo spent with his cigarillo in the balcony but tonight something would happen.

An encounter that might change his immortal life.

His golden eyes caught and inexplicably drawn by a strange light in the sky, a terrifying lightning streak he had never witnessed before, that went straight to the ground right outside the mansion.

A moment later, a blinding light emerged from the ground before the night engulfed it and darkness settled once more.

Leonardo, having his curiosity piqued, stepped outside into the rain, to where the light came from, unconcerned when the rain drenched his hair, his clothes. What he did not expect was a feminine figure lying on the ground, bleeding on her back, and she uttered his name before falling unconscious right after.

His curious gaze landed on her wounds, the smell of the rain covered the blood scent, then to the enormous wing-shaped trace on the ground beneath her.

Leonardo stepped closer and knelt on her side, lips curved amidst the haze of curiosity and disbelief. “Heh. An angel?”

He wrapped her with his coat carefully, and so gently, carrying her in his arms, knowing it won’t be safe for her current condition, bleeding, to be outside a mansion filled with vampires. And so, he brought her inside.

Sebastian was the first person he encountered on the hallway, but the butler’s eyes widened to see the bleeding girl in Leonardo’s arms.

Unfazed, Leonardo simply kept walking through the hallway. “Sebas, prepare a room, bandages, anything that might help tend her wounds. And a clean set of clothing.” He paused, staring down at her. “Take mine, if you have to.” 

“I might have to, Master Leonardo. We have no proper clothing for a female in this mansion.” To Sebastian’s credit, he did not throw any question, leading Leonardo to a guest room, and went on to retrieve some clothing.

Alone, Leonardo tended to her, careful and gentle, until she was no more than a girl who had been sleeping peacefully.

The day after, she awakened at noon. 

Her eyelids fluttered open, greeted by the strong sunlight in the room. But it was not the light that she once knew, and her human eyes had to adjust, she blinked and blinked, until a shadow of a figure came into her sight.

“Why am I here?” Her voice was weak, hoarse, and when she tried to sit up on the bed, her back hurt. A pained gasp left her lips.

“I would suggest you lie down on your side for now, cara mia.” Leonardo stepped closer to the bed, sitting on the edge with a smile.

“I..” Once she fully came to realization, her eyes widened in an instant. “Leonardo..?” It was _him_ , right by her side, the thought caused her lips to curl into a sweet smile.

Leonardo chuckled low. “You called my name several times, but I’m not aware who you are.” Not anyone he ever saw in his immortal life — he would remember her, if he did. Such a pure, angelic smile..

“We haven’t met.” Michiru kept her gaze at him, wincing as she stirred slightly to face him while still laying on her side. “..We never did.”

“Your back, the wings shaped on the ground last night..” Words trailed off as he leaned closer to her face, in all his seriousness. Curiosity sparked bright within his golden eyes. “Who are you?”

“I…” Loss at words, she was unsure what to say. Could she say the truth? Would he believe her?

“An angel?”

Nodding weakly was all her response.

“But your wounded back..”

“Was.” Michiru swallowed. “ I was an angel.”

He leaned away, laughing inaudibly without seeming too offensive. “A fallen angel.”

“Yes.” Staring at the window, heaven that was once her home now only a clear blue sky in her human eyes. An unreachable place. 

“If I didn’t see it myself, it would be hard to believe.” Leonardo stood, watching her still. “Rest, cara mia. Your wounds are all bandaged but it needs time to heal.”

Certainly, she knew what _cara mia_ meant as all languages were known to the angels. “Michiru.” The words came out in a soft whisper, eyes still fixated on the window.

“Hm?” Leonardo didn’t hear it clearly.

“My name.” Her gaze drifted to the vampire, sorrow in her eyes, and hope in her smile. “Michiru.”

“Michiru.” He repeated, returning her smile with his own. There was unmistakable gentleness in his eyes. “You can stay here in the meantime, this place belongs to a friend of mine.”

“I know..” Michiru said, before she had the chance to stop herself.

Leonardo approached her, patting her head softly. “We’ll talk more when you get better, cara mia.” He strode off towards the door, giving her a glance over his shoulder. “Have some rest first, I’ll have to talk with others about you being here. Anything you need, say it to our butler.”

A slight nod from across the room.

“I guess you’re also familiar with Sebas? And the rest of us?”

Another nod, cheeks inevitably dusted with pink shade.

Leonardo laughed as he reached the door handle. “That saved me a lot of time to introduce them to you. I’ll return later.” With a wave and an amused smile, he left her room.

Still blushing and remaining to lie on her side in the bed, she was overcome with emotions she never felt before, Michiru sighed softly. Her back might be hurt, and painful enough to make her wince everytime she shifted, even only a slight movement.

But the pain was no longer hurt when she thought of him.

It was him, _Leonardo_ — his voice, his gentle smile, and that deep chuckle he always did. Michiru heard those before, she saw him before. From afar. From heaven. And now all of those smiles were directed straight to her.

Michiru smiled to herself, closing her eyes while her _sinned_ human heart was fluttering in her chest. Overwhelming emotions she wasn’t prepared to feel. It might need time for her to adjust with this humanly circumstances but she had no other choice, hadn’t she?

A fallen angel who might have lost a family she held so dear, but to meet Leonardo was worth the turbulent Fall.

In her weakened state, she was falling into deep slumber.


End file.
